Sarah and James
"Sarah and James Jones" are twin brother and sister. At age 5, they are the youngest yet most well behaved (before the 2008 series) characters. Personal info * Hair: blond * Eyes: sky blue * Date of Birth: August 11, 1978 * Age: 5 * Zodiac sign: Leo * First appearance: The Kite Relationship Sarah and James have a good relationship with their parents and uncle. Age dispute At the beginning of the original series, Sarah & James were Age 5. However, by the end, they had gone through 2 birthdays, as seen in "Dilys' Forgetful Day" and "Lost Ring", thus placing them at Age 7. On a side note, Norman never went through any birthdays, but he is older then Sarah and James. When the 2003 series rolled around, Sarah & James are placed back at Age 5. Interestingly, they are displayed at the correct height (they were considered tall for 5 year olds in the original series, but their models are considered primitive by today's standards). They are still 5 in the 2008 series, and act the part, too. History Original Series Sarah & James were more prominent in the original series, appearing in every episode except "All In A Good Cause", which focused more on the adult characters, but featured Norman. They had several episodes revolving around them, meant to show their bond. These episodes are: * Snow Business: Sarah & James nearly fall into a frozen pond when the ice cracks. * Lost In The Fog: Sarah became stuck in quicksand, an instance of a life-or-death situation. * Quarry Rescue: James falls into an abandoned rock quarry. 2003 Series For the 2003 series, Sarah & James are completely re-vamped. For the 1st few episodes, they refer to Sam as "Fireman Sam" (an inconsistancy that remains in the 2008 series), thus making them seem like orphans. That is, until "Bath Time For Dusty", when they called Sam "Uncle Sam". Sarah & James recieved a new wardrobe & new voices. Sarah's voice is high & squeaky (disliked by fans), while James' is more natural. 2008 Series For the 2008 series, Sarah & James are re-vamped once again. A slight sibling rivalry, seen in "Danger By The Double" & "Hot Air" & "Three-Legged", has not gone well with fans. Neither has the fact that James is as mischevious as Norman now. They have yet another new wardrobe. James now has a voice slightly identical to Norman's. The 2 are still major characters. They also have parents now. They still call Sam "Fireman Sam", except in "Danger By The Double"" and ""Baa Baa Baby"", where the title "Uncle Sam" was explicitly said by Sarah the second she first came on-screen. It can now be safely assumed that "Fireman Sam" is an affectionate nickname. Controversey Sarah & James are the center of a yet-to-be developed controversey. In the 2008 Series, their intelligance level seems to have gone down. Fans would argue that this is because they are blonde. An urban legend states that blonde people have a lower IQ. A few fans say that this is done in order to follow HiT Entertainment's "Moralistic themes", which has also ruined another HiT show, Thomas & Friends. and a james in thomas and friends Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters